


Unwanted Marriage

by DarknessCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Complicated Relationships, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, Intense Relationship, M/M, Need beta read, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Sorry Not Sorry, Strict Castiel (Supernatural), Tags May Change, You Have Been Warned, everything is not what it seems, searching for a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessCares/pseuds/DarknessCares
Summary: John and Chuck have came to an agreement and announced to their sons, that Castiel and Dean will be married within two weeks and must have children. Castiel and Dean are not thrilled and hated their fathers for this.However, there is no undoing and Castiel is being strict and in charge and Dean rebelling and fighting against everything.Marriage rises with complication until something happens, it changed them completely.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that my grammar is not perfect. I am happy to work with a beta reader to fix it up together. 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy the story. <3

A grunt was heard loudly from upstairs, with the exchanged looks between the brothers, they recognized it immediately, it meant serious business. The oldest brother is fixing up the black tie on the youngest and doing it with proper care.

“Dean, let me do it.” He whined.  
Dean shook his head, “No, last time I let you, it nearly ripped, Sam. Stand still and stop fidgeting. I know what I’m doing.” He adjusted the knot up and tucked it neatly under the collar.

Sam glanced down and was impressed with Dean’s ability. He was still a young teenager, only fifteen years old. Dean is nineteen years old, and has tried to teach Sam, but he's still all thumbs. Then he began to fix his own tie into place.  
“I don’t know why dad needs us to go, can’t be that important for a dinner meeting.” He muttered.  
Sam sighed, “I thought we didn’t need to go to these anymore…we’re not little kids anymore.”  
The oldest grimaced, “You’re still a kid, Sammy. I'm the adult and that’s why you and I haven’t gone to these in two years.”

Sam agreed and watched Dean finish up his own tie perfectly neat. He was fascinated how Dean handled everything on his own. The creaking steps drew their attention and they seen their father heading down the stairs. They quickly composed themselves like soldiers and gave full attention to the head of the house.  
The father saw them ready to go and he nodded curtly. He scanned everything they were wearing and they kept quiet.

“Let’s go boys.” He led the way to his car.

The boys followed their father to the car and sat in the back. They didn’t know what exactly to expect from this dinner meeting and trying to figure out what to do. John was pulling up into the large driveway and eased up to the front of the central building. The grandeur made everything else feel small. The way the youngest eyes were huge and was overwhelmed by the elegant design. Dean nearly gulped visibly when he realized this was not the typical dinner meeting their father would attend, this one would entail business of unusual seriousness. This was an opportunity to attend a rare one.

The boys quickly composed themselves as they stood in front of the manor staring up at the marble pillars, John moved to his boy's side but did not express much at the sight of the manor. He led the way as the boys realized they did not need to be left behind. They quickly hurried their pace and remained behind him. The doors opened up and they were greeted by a man in formal wear. He welcomed John with an extended hand that John gladly accepted then he glanced at the boys with a grin.

“Welcome to my home, John, these are your boys?”  
John nodded, “Yes, Dean and Sam.” He gestured to each of them, “Boys, this is Mr Chuck Novak.”

They nodded in given respect immediately and Chuck found their behavior impressive and well-mannered. He gestured for them to come in and they followed into the house. The sense of the room was spacious luxury and extravagantly designed. Chuck turned to the boys attentively.

“You both may settle in before dinner begins. My sons will be joining you both shortly. Have some refreshment, dinner will begin soon.”

Sam and Dean understood as they headed into the sitting room. Their father joined Chuck in a study office and they spoke behind closed doors. Dean headed to the little serving table for drinks and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Sam and helped himself to the other. They both sat down and sipped their drinks.  
“...at some point, yes,” A scoff followed up, “However, the contract stated to require actual evidence to support them and they did not provide it, Gabriel.” The dark hair walked into the room and fixed up his hair.  
Alongside a dark blond who is shorter, “Still, even with lack of evidence, we can still be decent enough to have moral senses to factor in. You do want loyal workers, don’t you, Michael?” He frowned, his golden eyes scrutinising his taller brother.  
With a slap on the back from the taller brother, “And there’s people who can truly manipulate you by using emotional connection and loopholes. Rules are rules,” He chuckled.  
Gabriel frowned, “That’s why you have to learn who these people are, otherwise you’re doing a crappy job in teamwork. Come on, Cassie, you got to help make a good point in this!”

The dark hair grimaced at Gabriel and shrugged at the situation. Gabriel huffed and shook his head. He glanced around and saw the two guests in their sitting room. He never saw them before, although he suspected they are the kids of their father's guest. He waved with a welcoming smile and they both nodded in acknowledgement. The other oldest brothers exchanged looks and then back at the brothers, they were not amused.  
The dark haired brother noticed them and nodded to greet them both. He moved to Gabriel’s side then they waited for their father to announce dinner. Everyone sat down and glanced around a few times. It was like each minute being dragged out longer than sixty seconds or being in a slow-motion setting. Sam sips his drink a couple of times, but he barely looked at anyone. Dean was glancing around the room while still next to Sam.

A clicking sound clued in everyone that their fathers are done in that private study office and the Novak brothers are walking out the sitting room over to the dining room. John signaled his sons and they followed along to the dining room. Everyone sat down and waited for their meals to be served. The meals were hot and delectable. The Winchester brothers were salivating as they never had such fancy meals like this before. However, quick enough to compose themselves they waited to begin eating. The Novaks started to eat their food and followed up with the rest of the Winchesters. Everyone seemed to enjoy their meals in a silent moment in peace, yet, the tension is cutting. Something did not fit well within the room, it was impossible to figure out why. Except…their fathers knew the why behind it. They did not utter a word about anything yet.

Neither of the fathers were in a rush to discuss anything about that private meeting and the obvious potential reaction it could lead to. Everyone ate their meals fully, especially the Winchesters and then desserts were served. Once the servers set them down and left them alone, Chuck coughed to gain their attention.

“Now boys, this is a rather delicate announcement and not to be taken lightly. John and I have discussed this for the past few weeks and finalized everything today. It is all under a contract, so there is no renege on any of our parts.” He folded his hands and glanced at John, then back to others, “In my service, we need joint businesses and mutual agreement. This will allow John’s business to become successful and accessible to our family business. Under those agreements, the joining of these companies will require a marriage. We have chosen Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester to finalize.”

A glass shattered onto the floor, chiming silverware hitting the china plate, a shrieking sliding chair, and hands banged onto the table all happened at once.

“What? You didn’t even think to ask me first? Hissed the oldest Winchester brother, sounding disgusted. “Marriage? Hell no. Nah, no. Not on my watch.” he ranted, dashing out the room.

John didn’t expect that kind of reaction and hurried after Dean. Dean’s hand gripped the doorknob harshly and yanked it open. The door swung and banged loudly. John hurried up after him and grabbed him by the shoulder immediately.

“Get your ass back in there now.” He snared, “You will not be embarrassing me in front of the Novaks!” Hissed quietly.  
Dean spun around and held up his index finger right under John’s nose, “I’ll be damn if I'll marry him! You didn’t even frigging tell me or give me a damn choice?” He scoffed.  
John stared down at him emotionlessly, “You are getting married, end of discussion.”  
“No. You can damn well forget about that.” He turned around and tried to walk away.

John grabbed him by the upper arm and stopped him from leaving, but Dean yanked his arm away quickly. His hand fisted, he swung at John’s face. Altogether too quickly a dark bruise was spreading over John's cheek bone. Confused Dean took a pace back.

“What the hell…?” Unable to process what he was seeing.  
John covered up his face and looked at Dean with seriousness, “…I was going to explain more later, but you decide to be an asshole.”

Dean couldn’t wrap his mind around his father looking already bruised up so easily. It didn’t make sense to him as he knew his dad never bruises easily that fast. His shoulders dropped down and wondered what his dad had to hold off.

“Explain what?” Dean eyed him for anything to clue himself in.

John stared back at his son, trying to piece these words together. He sat down on the step and looked up at him.

“I’m dying, son…”

It was like a glass world shattered of a truth hitting him. The infinite questions flooded in to make sense of everything that's happening. Dean staggered backwards a little, he didn’t want to, couldn't accept it.

“No...you can’t be dying.”  
John sighed, “I’m dying from pancreatic cancer…I'm in the worst stage. I bruise easily because my blood is thinning from cancer. I don’t have much time left.”  
“But…what does this marriage have to do with your dying?”  
“The business co-joining will allow you to have income and custody of Sam. Sam is still a child; a minor, in the justice system they will place him in foster care. The house will be sold and leaving you both homeless. With the marriage, you both will have a home and financial support ready. However, in exchange…Chuck Novak wants his children to have heirs, so he can pass on the inheritances for the businesses to continue.” He sighed.

Dean didn’t like the overall decision made for him and he hated that. He crossed his arms and knew Sam needed him still. He muttered bitterly.

“I frigging hate you…” He headed into the car and sat in the back to sulk.

John sighed as he didn’t know what else to do. He decided to head back in and gathered Sam. He explained that Dean will follow through the agreement. Sam followed his father out of the manor and headed to the car. Dean didn’t even look at them and continued to sulk deeper into his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by spnfankat81 and did awesome job fixing it up and working with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hid himself in his room and refused to leave. John has been trying to talk to Dean, but not a single word was given to him. The thought of marriage was difficult to accept, not even considering options for his own. Dean found himself unable to move, as if gravity weighed heavily on him and unable to move out of bed. Sam had already finished school for the year and summer had barely started. Dean would have hated to leave the room only to get Sam from school and it would have given an opportunity to talk without a choice.

His phone dinged loudly and the bright green eyes glanced over with complete confusion. He grabbed it and read the notification.

Castiel Novak  
Greetings Dean, let’s talk

It was in an email format and Dean didn’t know how he even had access to his email address. But, probably his dad passed it onto the Novak father to have. He opened up the email and read along with the message from this particular Novak.

Hello Dean,

With the news we both received last night, I, too, am not thrilled with this. My father and I discussed this and I have no way out of this as well. It seems our fathers are determined to wed us without a choice. We are to be wedded in two weeks. You will be living with me on the day of marriage. To be clear on this…you are the ones to bear all the children. You will not be wearing those suits you wore yesterday ever again. You will get a proper suit for the wedding and I’ll arrange financial expenses. Our living arrangement will be at another mansion; however, you can choose the few mansions to be our home. I’ll show you the places.

I expect to meet you tomorrow for lunch at Garden of Grape Restaurant. Dress formal. We will be discussing wedding plans and more. Our wedding date has been chosen for two weeks from now.

That is all.

Your fiancée, Castiel

He scowled reading the message. With high demand and not even any consideration for himself, for how he felt. To be ordering him around. He scoffed and sat up from his bed. He stared at the screen bitterly and tossed it on his bed to get away from reading that email again.

“Fuck him. He’s an ass.” He muttered and went to his dresser and looked for some clothes.

He changed his clothes and tried to process it all in his mind. His mind has been feeling numb since he learned his dad is dying, but using the dying to help now. He didn’t see the usefulness of marriage; he still knew the reason why his dad wanted that. A house, money, and custody of Sam. He hated how the system ran and they would have been separated. He couldn’t dare think about being apart from Sam. He finished putting on the simple flannel over his shirt and glanced up at pictures on top of his dresser. He was seeing Sam all smiling away on his successful reward for the clubs he was in. Dean took pride in him accomplishing beyond that.

-Flashback-

There are several adults chatting away about a party or doing something special for their kids. Dean managed to arrive on time and snag a seat before it started. He looked around the crowd and recognized the familiar hairstyle. He eased into his seat and focused on watching him.

The music began to play and everyone’s chattering died down. Many glued their eyes to the stage and the principal walked up the podium. He greeted everyone with a welcoming smile.

“Hello parents, family members, and students. We are here to announce rewards-

Dean sighed as he heard them all before, but he never let his eyes off his brother. He listened to the principal going on and on about students’ hard work and the challenges. How he is proud of them. Eventually they started to reward many students for certain things.

“-and final reward. This student held up beyond what we expected and always at teamwork with others. The student spent time doing proper researching, critical thinking, and experiencing as much as possible of the opportunities given them.This reward goes to Sam Winchester.”

Sam jolted from his seat as he was only 13 years old and lit up. He jumped up from his seat and ready to get his reward.

Dean grinned and clapped loudly as he could. Taking pride in Sam, he stood up for Sam. As soon as Sam walked on the stage and looked. He saw Dean standing up to be easily sighted. He grinned and waved at him to acknowledge him. Sam was given the reward and congratulated for accomplishment.

Everyone cheered for Sam and his success in accomplishing those high goals. Sam beamed at full attention and nodded at everyone to show his appreciation. He was given a chance to walk off the stage and Sam went over to where Dean is. The awards ceremony was over and Dean wrapped his arms around Sam.

“Told you that you’ll get the best rewards.” He smirked at him, “Always work harder than everyone else and you’ll get what you wanted.”  
Sam glanced down and blushed, “Thank you, Dean…I’m glad you came!”

-End flashback-

Dean knew how important it was to Sam that day. He made sure Sam worked hard and accomplished whatever the goals. There were days he sat down with him to help him on his homework or to study. Even if he didn’t know much about it, he still took the time to sit down and help him. He’s always proud of him for years and couldn’t wait to see him graduate high school a few years from now.

He knew his dad would be out of the house at this time, so he came out of his room for the first time today. He headed into the kitchen and saw Sam reading a book. He was engrossed into another world and Dean didn’t mind that. In fact, he got him into reading books from a young age. Sam looked up at Dean after he felt the wind brushing by.

“Dean…?”  
Dean poured a cup of coffee, “Yeah, Sammy?”  
He frowned, “Are you going to marry that guy?”  
Dean finished pouring and turned to Sam with a sigh, “Yeah…not happy about it, though.”

Sam nodded and tried to figure things out himself too. Dean joined him at the table and sat down.

Dean sipped his coffee, “I mean, it’ll work out. I’m not happy about it, but dad just wanted to make sure we’re still taken care of. I mean, after he…you know.” He gulped a heavy sip.  
Sam nodded, “I mean, you’re the one who is always taking care of me. He’s always working or going somewhere.”

Dean always made sure John knew that he was the one raising Sam, not him. Ever since they lost their mother to the fire, Dean took over the role without a choice. John spent his entire life working away and enslaving himself into the lack of social life. Dean made sure Sam was taken care of first. He had to be a father. Had to be a mother. Not just a brother.

“Well, I ain’t letting someone raise you. You’re my kid, Sammy.” He ruffled his hair, “How are you holding up?”  
Sam grimaced, “I feel like we’re toys to be given to someone else. Dad never asked us what to do. We’ve always been fine without him.”  
The oldest sighed, “He just…I know. He was an ass doing this.”

Sam agreed to him, Dean sipped his coffee a little more, and they’re both quiet now. Dean looked at him.

“Well, since I can’t get out of this…you’re definitely my best man.” He smirked playfully.

Sam snorted as he knew that would be an obvious situation. A wedding has never been on their radar for years and Dean never got into a serious relationship with anyone before. Dean was spending way too much time caring for Sam, cooking, shopping for food, studying and doing homework, and maintaining the house. It was a lot of work growing up like that. He learned to do math quickly at the age of five and John let him do it all. Dean made sure to pass high school, but nothing after that. He tried to look for a job that works with Sam’s schedule in school. It was a part time job mostly, but now he wasn’t sure whether to keep the job or not.

-The next day-

The email followed up a reminder for Dean. Castiel sent him an email to remind him about meeting up and discussing their wedding plans. Dean scoffed reading that and thought how ignorant the man was. He didn’t bother putting on anything formal, but close enough. He never wore anything fancy aside from that night. He made sure Sam got everything first. He had to try and find the restaurant. It took awhile to do it on foot. His dad has the car for the day as the other car is broken down temporarily.

He arrives at the place and sees the fanciness and the entire thing screams expensive. Dean sighed as he didn’t have much money on hand. He decided he would have to skip lunch, it was nothing new to him. He headed into the place and told the host he was here for Novak. The host nodded and showed the way to the table.

Castiel was waiting at the table and reading the menu. The host left Dean with him and headed back to his post. Castiel glanced up with displeased expression

“You’re late.” He commented.  
Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m here, aren’t I?” He muttered.  
Castiel shook his head at him, "Tardiness is ill-mannered. And your attire is not suitable. Did you not read the email thoroughly?”  
“You mean telling me what to do shit email?” He sat down and crossed his arms.

The blue eyes narrowed at Dean and Dean did not like that feeling creeping up on him. Feeling like he was being scolded. He was trying to ignore that attitude against him. He shrugged it off.

“I informed you, the media tends to like nitpicking every little thing and will do anything to shred down a business. A business that I will be running and the children will be taking over one day. We have standards to maintain publicly.” He explained, “Your behavior is what they will judge you on.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he knew the man had a point. The media always loved preying on anyone turning into a gossip torture. Could last for months or years, no one would know how long it could go on. He sighed.

“Whatever. So what do you really want to talk about?” Dean was getting annoyed.  
Castiel gestured to the menu, “Order whatever you want. We will be discussing a lot. We have much to cover. We will be here further past dinner hours. In two weeks, we will be married."

Dean blinked and didn’t know whether to order or not. He couldn’t afford anything on the menu aside from water. He shrugged, but Castiel noticed his easy dismissal on ordering.

“I am not expecting you to pay. Just order whatever you want. You must be hungry by now. I am not concerned about what appeals to your hunger or how cheap you’ll be. Just order.” Castiel sighed, “Starvation is not what I will allow to happen…please.”

Dean sighed away miserably, but his stomach grumbled loudly enough that anyone within a yard could hear it. He knew there wasn’t a way to dismiss it and knowing he wouldn’t have to pay for it. He glanced at the menu and picked what was simple for himself. Castiel followed up his own order.

While the waiter took their order and got their food arranged, Dean took a sip of water and tried to process everything that was happening. Castiel was processing the list he had in mind to discuss and giving a moment to begin.

“I…” Castiel took a sip of water, “As there is little time to prepare, you will need to follow social expectation into the marriage. The family business has held up a high standard that you may not have experienced before. If you are uncertain whether doing a particular activity, please check with me and I will guide you from there.”

Dean stilled in his seat as he heard the man discuss those…roles. He knew the Novaks were highly recognised in society and anything new, people talk for hours on ends. He never had the chance to elaborate much other than his father would mention it. His father worked in one of the companies Novaks ran. A moment where he felt like he walked into a brick wall about his father and Novaks.

“…wait, you mean I gotta be one of those rich-ass privileged people?”

Castiel gapped a bit, but pulled himself together. He looked at Dean with uttered confusion to that concept and the wording. He scanned Dean’s face with a hit of realization all over and more, tilted his head at Dean.

“Well, you are getting married into the Novaks family, so…yes?” He was uncertain how to answer that, “Therefore, we will be having a joint account financially and discussing larger purchases together. Minor purchases wouldn’t be an issue and no discussion on.”  
Dean shook his head, “Whoa…whoa, larger purchases and minor purchases? Wha-what do you mean?” His chest is feeling much heavier as everything was beyond what he expected.  
“Well, we will be financially responsible for thirty-six billion inheritance, therefore, anything larger than a half a million, we would need to discuss those large purchases.”

Dean did not think this through and eased back into his chair. The waiter brought their food over and set it all up. The green eyes scanned at the food and watched the waiter managing it all well. Eventually, the waiter left them alone to eat and dine in privacy. Winchester shook his head at his fiancée, his brain trying to understand what was going on.

“You mean to tell me I could go buy a car for a ten grand without checking with you or if I wanted a fancy-dancy boat over half a million with checking with you, it’s…there?” He stammered.  
Castiel blinked, “Yes…did you think I’d forbid spending money in the marriage? Surely that seems extreme.”  
Dean scoffed in disbelief, “What about my job? My money?”  
The man looked straight at him, “Is the job taboo or life-threatening field?”  
“Mechanic…part time.”  
Castiel shrugged, “I do not see an issue, I would encourage you to have your own business, if you wish.”

Dean stammered and rested himself against the chair. All the possibilities that could be easily done in a snap. The thought of no longer having to struggle. No longer having to worry about expenses, having access to things, and more. His shoulders didn’t feel like any weights carried on him anymore. He could finally breathe again.

“I…haven’t thought of that. I just…like working on cars.” He muttered, struggling to grasp how many changes were happening.

Castiel glanced up and noticed the strange look on Dean’s face, the way his face wasn’t so…angry or frustrated. He couldn’t comprehend where Dean’s position was. He knew he informed him on what to expect and more.

“Well, there is no issue with your job, fixing cars and being a mechanic is a beneficial and decent career. However, there’s a more concerning issue. I have mentioned children and that you will be bearing the heirs.”  
That’s what snapped Dean's attention and he scowled at the man, “Why have I gotta be the one to be pregnant? Why can’t you?” He crossed his arms.  
Castiel blinked, “You haven’t noticed, have you?”  
“Noticed what?” He eyed the man suspiciously.   
“I am an Alpha.”

Dean stared dumbfoundedly. He knew about the roles of alpha and other things, but he didn’t weigh an ounce of thoughts on that. Not everyone is one of those roles and if they are one of those roles, it is difficult to ignore that. Dean didn’t even factor a possibility to why he had to be pregnant or following those orders. The way this man was making all those immediate decisions.

“Oh. Well, I’m not in a rush. I still have a teenager to raise and he comes first. Got that?” Dean jerked his head up at him.

Castiel thought about what Dean meant, but recalled the younger brother who was there at the announcement. He didn’t completely understand what Dean had meant about raising his brother, which was something he didn’t hear often.

“I see…and your father didn’t mention what would happen to your young brother?”  
Dean crossed his arms, “I get custody of him and taking care of him. No one takes him away from me and that’s final. I make sure he goes to school and he does get the best grades. He comes first, not you, got it?” He finished up eating and stood up, “Are we done?”

Castiel stammered at him with that statement and seeing they discussed a lot.

“No, but we can discuss more tomorrow. There are mansions we need to look at tomorrow and arranging better suits to wear for the wedding day.” He set down the money on the table to pay for the lunch and stood up next to Dean.

Dean didn’t know what to think with the closeness between them and feeling the extra warmth on his back to shoulder. Castiel was guiding Dean out of the restaurant and walked out to the parking lot. Dean didn’t know what to think with the way he was feeling. The way the arm and hand rested on him. As his body moved in without a thought and not feeling unsafe. As they walked to the parking lot, the wind rushed around him with something strong carried on it.

Dean noticed it immediately. He didn’t understand it. Why did something smell like a campfire, gunpowder with a hint of honey.  
He tried to look around to make sense of something, but nothing was out of the ordinary. They headed into the parking lot and Castiel guided him to a small car and opened the passenger on the front.

“I will give you a ride home.” Castiel explained.

Dean stammered, but the thought of walking back home would be a long one. He could use a break. He just kept quiet and got in. Castiel nodded and made sure he was seated. Then he went into the driver’s seat and drove Dean home.

Once Castiel arrived, Dean got out of the car, he turned to the man to say something.

“I will pick you up tomorrow at noon. We have much more to do. Have a good evening.” Castiel nodded.

Dean nodded along and closed the car door. He watched Castiel drive off, standing in front of the house. He watched him leave. The scent faded slowly and Dean shook his head. He couldn’t understand it…why he craved that scent. He headed into the house trying to shake it all off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by spnfankat81 and did awesome job fixing it up and working with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay, but not have abandoned! Been working two jobs for the past few weeks now and finally got time to myself and enjoying the day! And thanks to my awesome beta for making the chapters nicer and easier to read! Thank you, spnfankat81! Credits goes to her for helping out and being so patience with me! <3 ♥ Two chapters posting up!

A constant tossing and turning during the night did not ease Dean, not since he smelt that specific scent and couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He didn’t understand why it bothered him so much and made things uneasy. He gave up trying to sleep in and got himself out of bed. He went into the kitchen and began to cook up breakfast. He knew Sam was going to spend time with his friend and he didn’t blame him. Sam was up early, right on the dot. Sam was heading into the kitchen, he stopped and was shocked to see Dean was setting down the food on the table.  
  
“Dean…?” Sam blinked.  
Dean glanced over him, “Eat, Sammy. Breakfast is ready.”  
Sam stammered, “Okay…what’s going on?”  
Dean shrugged, “I got enough sleep. Thought you’d want food before you see your friends.”  
  
Sam nodded as that confirmed Dean’s point. Dean finished up cooking and sat down with a cup of coffee, he drank a few sips before eating with Sam. He was conscious of what he was eating and ate the opposite of Dean. Dean noticed it over the years and tried to show nothing wrong with that. Unfortunately, he made sure Sam was happy first. He looked at Sam who ate away happily and without a worry about anything. He always wanted that sense of feeling, but couldn’t wrap his mind around that possibility yet.  
  
“Well, my fiancée and I are going to check out some…mansions. We’re going to be living in one, I guess. Anything I should look for?” Dean decided to keep Sam in the loop.  
Sam blinked and looked up quickly to his brother, “Mansions? I…never thought we’d be living in one. Maybe something with a swimming pool or a gym?”  
  
Dean chuckled as he could see that with Sam. He knew Sam loves staying in shape and enjoying things they never had. He nodded at those ideas.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be living in one of those mansions. Do you want to be closer to school or farther? I’m sure I’m getting Dad’s car anyway.” He shrugged.  
Sam’s eyes grew huge, “I haven’t thought of that…I mean, walking to school closer would be nice.”  
  
Dean hummed and agreed with Sam’s point. There was a lot to consider for their living arrangements.  
  
“I’ll let you know how that all goes.” Dean took a bite of his bacon, thinking about work as well…living closer to the school and workplace seems more appealing for a change.  
  
Both of the brothers are eating away and knowing their father is sleeping after working a shift for the last time. Dean didn’t know what to think of it or how to feel about losing their last parent. The man was barely around and he had to be the adult in the household.  
  
Sam finished up a glass of water and stood up, “Thanks for breakfast, Dean.”  
Dean glanced up, “Stay out of trouble, bitch.” He smirked.  
“Jerk,” He scoffed, “When am I ever in trouble?”  
  
Dean chuckled as he knew the truth and watched Sam heading out the house. What lives they would have? He glanced around the house and realized there was a lot to do before moving out. He didn’t know what to keep or get rid of. Does he need to sell them? Donate? He sighed as there was much to consider in a short matter of time…especially when John would be unable to maintain the upkeep of the house or live long enough to do anything.  
  
He stared at something on the counter…the old, but in good condition pie pan. The way it had a flower pattern circulating around and soft color to compliment the white ceramic pan. There was something about that one in particular that Dean longed for. He stood up and touched the pie pan. His fingers trailed through smooth glass like feel. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the familiar voice flow through his mind.  
  
_‘…now, Dean, you need to finish your dinner first before you can have a slice of pie.’ A soft voice, but amused and caring one._  
 _‘But mommy! I want a pie!’ He whimpered._  
  
The cold wetness slipped down on his cheeks and tried to wipe it all off. He glanced at the pan and shook his head.  
  
“I miss you mom…” Softly muttered, “…I need you.” He knew that was pointless.  
  
Dean walked away from the counter and returned to his bedroom. He went through the closet to find something to wear. He didn’t exactly have a lot of luxurious clothing, but he did have a couple of them. One was for formal visiting and one was…high school graduation. It was the only day he got to be a kid. He pulled that one out and recalled the day John actually took the time off to celebrate the graduation day and how proud Sam was. Sam surprised him by baking a pie, a simple pudding pie. That made Dean’s day and he made sure to brag about his pie.  
  
He put on the suit he hasn’t worn in a couple years, but it still fits him well enough. The thought of wearing formal attire feels bizarre to him. He couldn’t figure out what felt right to him.

Then there’s the doorbell ringing and Dean knew that was not normal. He went to the front door and answered it. He opened it up and revealed his fiancée. He stared at him "wha..what? Um you're early?” Dean scowled.  
Castiel’s brow went up, “No, It’s noon. No lateness this time.”  
  
Dean blinked and glanced at the clock next to the door. It was exactly noon. He hadn’t realized how time flew by already, he hadn't paid enough attention. He sighed.  
  
“Let’s get this over with…” He muttered.  
  
Castiel guided Dean to the car and Dean didn’t like that one bit. He was feeling like he was not capable of leading on his own. He never relied on anyone. He just walked ahead of Novak and got in the car without help. Which startled Castiel to see this all happening so quickly and didn’t like how Dean was reacting. However, it was too late now and he headed into his driver seat and drove Dean to one of the mansions within fifteen minutes range. The first one was a soft pastel yellow with a long driveway and a medium garage to hold up to three cars. The land is spacious and landscaped gardens.  
  
The green eyes were all over examining the area and noticing the size of this mansion. He didn’t know how to judge outside of the building properly, but he figured to wait and see what the inside had to offer.  
  
There was someone waiting by the door entrance as Castiel parked the car. He got out first and opened the door for Dean. Dean glared at him for ‘helping’ him and Castiel ignored it. He placed his hand on Dean’s back and he tensed up immediately. Dean eyed the fiancée carefully and tried to move away. However, the pace was kept up and no space given between them. Dean didn’t know how else to express the need for space between them.  
  
“Hello Mister Novak and Mister Winchester, welcome to Grove house. The mansion was built in the late 1800s.” He leads them into the house.  
  
Dean tried to distance himself, but Castiel would keep his arm behind Dean and refused to let him have space. Eventually Dean has gotten to a point that he couldn’t really get what he wanted. He glanced around the place and noticed how spacious each room was…it was three times bigger than his backyard would be. He tried to see anything that seems…home in a sense. The kitchen was simple and plenty of cupboards and long counters.  
  
“Everything the Groves did was done by hiring small businesses and increasing their businesses. Which made this house unique and recognized within this town.” The realtor toured them around the place, “The kitchen has been remodeled a dozen times in the last half a century and this is the latest model today.”  
  
Dean remained silent as he didn’t want to deal with much today but kept trying to figure out a few things. Castiel kept his arm behind him still, which was getting on Dean’s nerves increasingly. He wanted to rip that arm off and toss it into the fire.  
  
The rest of the house was viewed, but nothing appealed to Dean’s taste. Castiel noticed how quiet this man was being and no reaction to anything. He knew this was not the mansion to choose and turned to the realtor.  
  
“I believe we have seen enough. I appreciate your time here.” Castiel bluntly pointed out.  
  
The realtor understood and guided them out of the house. Dean was taken back by this sudden change and didn’t grasp why. As soon as they turned around, the brush of that specific scent came back and his eyes scanned around to clue himself in why he was smelling this again. They were heading out of the mansion and departed from the realtor. Castiel took Dean back to the car and let him in the passenger seat. Dean was finally glad to have personal spaces away and eased down his shoulders a bit.  
  
Castiel went around and headed into the driver’s seat, he started the car then leaving the house.  
  
“You don’t like the house. Why?” He insisted.  
  
Dean blinked, but he shrugged off. He didn’t feel like chatting at this point. Castiel noticed the silent treatment in the process. He didn’t know how to understand Dean’s behavior well enough and thought that some expectations should be placed in orders. He didn’t think much of it before until now and felt orders and rules would be better to do. He didn’t know what rules he wanted to set up, but he decided to worry about that later.  
  
He drove to another location and a different house, which caught Dean’s attention. The soothing quaint blue, similar to the robin’s blue eggs, with the complimenting sea salt white trims of the buildings. It was rather inviting, an elegant structure, something that Dean couldn’t quite place, there was something with this place. There is enormous space around the mansion and trees stood taller than the mansion. It was more…fitting to be sheltered nicely by the sun, but giving a good range to still soak in the sun around the property.  
  
He couldn’t look away from everything he was so absorbed and unable to process what exactly he felt. The car finally stopped moving and parked in front of a garage that suits the mansion nicely. The garage could hold up to a dozen cars, more or less. There is a different realtor waiting for them with a gentle smile to welcome them.  
  
Dean didn’t wait, he got out of the car, in a way he could sense something about this particular place, it was drawing him in closer to the front door. Castiel noticed and quickly joined Dean’s side by placing his hand and arm behind Dean’s back and shoulder. Dean subconsciously noticed the weight shifted back onto him closing the little space between them again. His mind was too focused on the building.  
  
“Welcome to the House of Robinson. The 20th century model and famous for their motel businesses and later on hotels. This is no longer associated with Robinsons as they wished to allow others to create it into a home. However, this is a wonderful place to consider for families and welcoming friends.” The realtor hummed playfully.  
  
That brought back a particular memory as Dean recalled those times in his childhood…well, somewhat of it, that John was having them live in a motel for a few months until he got the house fixed up after the fire. It wasn’t easy those times, but they got by. However, Dean made sure to turn it into a home where he and Sam felt safe during those times.  
  
They toured around the mansion's interior, everything was beyond spacious than what outside of the building had revealed. The stairs curled around up to the second floor elegantly, but simple styles that some homes do have. The kitchen was easy to navigate around and how pots and pans could be placed. There was an organizational hanging wine rack with different sized sections for all the different wine glass. Dean thought that would be useful and other hanging racks for kitchen sets. He could see all of that.  
  
They continued to explore around the house, they headed to the west wings…which showed a double room between an indoor swimming pool and a gym next over. That caught Dean’s attention, impressed with what he was seeing. He nodded at some details and knew that Sam would love this space and the section of this house.  
  
They continued to explore further around the house and seeing the bedrooms and study offices that were there. Dean was drawn into the different styles of offices and considered he could use one for research, he could even see Sam taking the chance to study for high school and colleges in his own office. It would give a chance to separate his bedroom and office effectively. He could go back to school.  
  
That stopped him in his tracks as he realized something, but Castiel kept him walking around. However, in the mind of a Winchester when all these changes were taking place soon. It was all becoming more real over time and he couldn’t ignore that.  
  
Eventually the tour ended and the realtor went outside the house. Dean couldn’t shake this mansion off and finally got himself some space from Castiel.  
  
“This one.” Dean stood his ground.  
Castiel blinked, “Okay.”  
  
Dean thought he was going to have to argue to choose this mansion, but Castiel did say he could pick. That felt easy to make a choice. No one has ever given choices as serious to this one.   
  
“Wait…that easy?” Dean stammered.  
Cas' brow went up, “Yes. I did say you can pick whichever mansion. You seem to be more interested in this one. Do you want this one or keep searching before deciding?”  
He shook his head, amazed by having a choice, “No, no…this place, this is it.” He was certain with this one.  
“Alright, I’ll have the realtor pull up the paperwork and it’ll be ours tonight. After that, to get you a suit for the wedding.” He glanced at Dean’s current attire, “This one is much better, but we’ll save those for simple occasions.”

Dean stared at him like he was speaking another language. Unsure if he was being insulted or something else. He decided to forget it and get this day over with. He wanted to head back home already. Well, current home.  
  
Castiel laid Dean outside the mansion and greeted the realtor again. The realtor noticed that this was good news and quickly gathered the proper documentation to finalize. Castiel signed the forms and arranged the payment in one pay. Dean saw how much and never thought to weigh in the cost of a mansion.  
  
“Now you need to sign this, but keep in mind, you will need your new surname.” Castiel explained.  
  
Dean hated the idea of his name changing and unable to accept that. He frowned at the man and didn’t do this immediately.  
  
“Look, marriage is one thing. But my last name? I’m keeping it. I’m a Winchester for life, so you change yours.” He crossed his arms.  
  
Castiel did not expect that and saw that would not help their case. His brow rose at Dean, which Dean kept glanced away, and kept his arms crossed. He refused to change his surname. That name happened to who he identifies himself personally.  
  
“Both.” He stated, “We’ll put both names on, we need to discuss this later.”  
  
Dean didn’t like that, but he knew they needed this house. He could feel something about this one in particular. He snatched the pen and added the Novak next to his surname. The bitterness over the surname and tension was thicker than air.  
  
Castiel did the name as he signed Novak and Winchester in the same line. It would protect them from having to worry about legality later on. He disapproved of what Dean was doing and the displaying of this behavior in front of the realtor no less. The realtor smiled with a sense of accomplishment and provided them with the duplicates of the paperwork.  
  
Castiel arranged the checkbook and wrote out a check. When the green eyes glanced at the check and noticed the amount. His heart skipped a beat…the amount to afford a place like this. He didn’t weigh in the cost to own. All in one payment. He watched the check being handed over to the realtor and the realtor provided the proper duplicates of the receipt paperwork.  
  
And the final part…handing over the mansion’s keys to them.  
  
“Congratulations to owning the House of Robinson.”  
  
The words sunk in deep into Dean and the weight like heavy bricks in his hand with one key to the house. The mansion. His thoughts were all over the place and didn’t know how to feel about anything. He looked over to the mansion and took in the sight. Knowing…this is his home now. His body shook for a moment, but he knew they would be living in the house eventually before they got married. It was all becoming too real and seemed like time was too short. It was like everything was being crammed in and running to class before the bell rings.  
  
The way everything had turned out, he didn’t know how he could naturally accept it.  
  
“Let’s get your suit taken care of.” Abruptly interrupted that silent moment of realization.  
Dean shook his head, “Wha-oh, yeah.”  
  
He headed to the car without Castiel touching his back and closed the car door himself. Castiel stared at him doing it so quickly and more displeased with everything that had happened. However, one task was done and the second task needed to be taken care of. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you patiently waiting for another chapter! I apologize for the wait as I've been working two jobs now for the past few weeks! The story is not abandoned! Thanks to my awesome beta for doing awesome work, credits goes to spnfankat81! <3 ♥

The ride on the way to the store for specific suits to wear on a wedding day. Dean stared out the window and eased into the seat. He had no idea what to expect, but he rarely thought about getting a newer suit. He thought what he had on was enough. However, it was more of celebrating an event rather than a wedding attire…which dawned on him. He frowned and glanced over to the driver.  
  
“No white suits. No frigging way.”  
Castiel glanced sideway, “White would reveal other colors like dirt and stains. So, no, I believe…dark blue might be fitting for you.”  
  
Dean was trying to picture the color suit in his mind, but he couldn’t see it yet. He didn’t factor in dark colors. That meant it would be expensive suits… normal suits would be under a hundred dollars.  
  
“…Good. No white.” He shrugged.  
  
Castiel didn’t know how to approach this behavior going on with Dean, but he suspected something to stir the mix between them. He kept driving to a specific store and it was a long drive. Which gave Dean time to think about a few things. He noticed how quiet and calm his fiancée was being.  
  
“What about you?”  
“I haven’t thought of it much. I know I suit dark color myself. However, the suits will be sent to our new house and left there for protection. I cannot see you wearing them, but know what suits you are getting. It will…” He hummed, “Not jinx the marriage, as they say.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes as he knew his life was over with the marriage. He wasn’t one of those people who believed no seeing the dress until wedding day. He knew why behind it. It was to gauge a reaction that wasn’t prepared for. He knew that for years and chose to keep things simple in his life.  
  
“Alright…and do we need to do stupid honeymoon trip or we just, you know, function jobs and run our life normal as possible?”  
  
Castiel was not prepared for that and kept quiet for a while. He hasn’t thought of that yet. He needed to think that through first.  
  
“Honeymoon…usually is socially recommended. Do you have a preferred vacation trip?” He was turning the car into the next part of the road.  
A hum, “Sam has to be with us. I can’t leave him behind and no babysitter crap. I don’t trust anyone.” His eyes narrowed at him.  
“It is clear that he is included in the package in this marriage,” He made a pull into a parking lot and parked his car, “Now…let’s make this clear.” Turning to Dean and gripping his upper arm, “I’m in charge and I do not take it lightly this disrespect to me. I did not appreciate the ill-manner displayed in front of the realtor.” He snared, “You will show me some respect”  
  
Dean froze as his muscle locked up when his arm was held up from moving and sensed such aggressiveness with an implied or else. There is a moment he forgot how to breathe and having to remember how to do so. Yet, those exhaling was slightly shaky as he did not want to find out what that ‘implied or else’ meant. Castiel finally let go and curtly nodded. He headed out of the car and Dean watched him. He did not know how else to respond to him.  
  
Within him, he was so confused he recognizing that tone from Castiel. It was something he sensed from him and tried to make sense of it. He decided to tone down and not find out today. The weight of the car shifted and the breeze came in. Dean didn’t bother looking at him and moved himself out of the car. There was a warm weight on his back and shoulder all over again. He hated that. He wanted the space back between them. He could rip his arms off, but that would not look good before marriage or society. He was focusing on one thing…that was his younger brother. Sam.  
  
They headed into the store that was clearly to be private and reserved. Dean has never stepped in such a privileged store like this. There were hundreds of suits displayed and, in all sizes, to presents. All colors to think of. The quality of the materials was nothing like he was currently wearing.  
  
The sales associate walked up to them with a greeting, “Welcome, I am Angelica, what would you both be looking to wear specifically?”  
Castiel looked at her, “We are looking for wedding suits for both of ourselves. I want him in a dark blue suit, for me, I haven’t decided yet.”  
She nodded, “Let’s see what we can find. Follow me, gentlemen.” She led them to the other side of the building and headed into the specific section.  
  
Dean did everything he could to not look at Castiel. He was mentally calling him an asshole already. Angelica was shuffling through a few options and pulled out a few options for Dean. Dean noticed how dark those blues were, but he figured he could try them on. He took the chance to go change without his fiancée and that’s what got his freedom to have space again. He was happier with that. He tried on a few suits, assuming they were going to be stiff and tight, but it did not feel like that. It was actually flexible and comfortable. It was the jacket that might have added on a weight, but it didn’t increase the warmth.  
  
He tried to figure out which ones he liked the most, but what would be…appealing? He tried to figure out how to decide between the few and nothing felt like…himself. He came out of the changing room and handed it to her.  
  
“No…not me.” He scoffed.  
Angelica smiled, “What would feel like is you? It seems these best styles for a wedding isn’t what you’re looking for.”  
Dean sighed, “Definitely not those. They…don’t feel like me. I’m not the one to want to wear super fancy and expensive out of my old job pay. I want something that says something about…being proud of me. I worked hard all my life and hell, I had to raise a kid and still do!” He sat down on the chair, trying to process everything in his mind.  
  
She understood where he was coming from and glanced at a few options, then narrowed it down. She plucked it off and brought it up to him.  
  
“Try this one…it’s clear that you take your parenting role seriously and I'm assuming you want that child to be proud of you walking down the aisle.”  
Dean looked at the one she’s holding, “I guess I’ll try it on…” He took the new one into the changing room.  
  
When fitting this one on, it was not heavy weighed on him. The way he stretched out was easier to flex around and it hugged into him well. He glanced up and down at the mirror and it was like a complete stranger, but there was something about this particular blue. The way the cuffs weren’t too long or unusual either. This wasn’t something commonly seen either to wear, so he didn’t know whether to have this for the wedding or not.  
  
He sat down on that chair and kept staring at himself in the mirror, “…marry him because it’s for Sam. I’m only doing this so Sam and I stay together as family.” He breathed in deeply, “And it’ll make better businesses for him and keep the family business going.” He didn’t feel like an important person in all of this…just useful to make arrangements.  
  
He didn’t know how he could matter in any of this entire situation. John always made choices for him. Always told him what the job was, and that was it. Dean watched Sam growing up and being raised mostly by him. Always parenting Sam and making sure he was well cared for. He had to scrape together everything. His education to do all last minute, all alone, having to find extra money to make holidays special for Sam. No one has ever checked on him before and…  
  
That hurts. Realizing no one cared much about him. It was like a shooting pain in the heart and the tears threatening to trickle. His eyes closed and trying to shove down all those emotions aside. He decided this was the most tolerable one to wear. He placed it into the garment bag and zipped it up. Then, getting himself back into his clothes he had on recently and took the garment bag off the hook. He headed out of the changing room and looked for Castiel, who is nearby the checkout counter.  
  
The sales associate took his garment and rings and rang up the total, which was much more than Dean had realized. It was nearly five thousand dollars. However, Castiel was not fazed by the cost and it was a similar cost to his own suit for the wedding. Which, Dean would never have thought of that before to consider.  
  
Castiel took care of the cost arrangement with a simple debit card and then, they headed out of the store with the new suits and to the parking lot.  
  
“I will drop you off at your home and drop these suits off at our new home.” Castiel stated, “Tomorrow, we will work on invitation arrangement and seating arrangement.”  
Dean tilted his head, “…invitations? It’s going to be my dad, my brother, and your family members.”  
Castiel hummed, “What of your friends or close people? My friends will be there as well.”  
  
Dean didn’t like the fact there would be more unnecessary attention drawn on the wedding day. It was bad enough he was forced into this marriage, but this? He didn’t know how he could cope with this.   
  
“Dude…I don’t need no huge frigging wedding. Got that?” Scoffed as this was not what he had in mind.  
“It is supposed to be seen as a form of celebration and mingling. You need to get used to social gathering as we will be doing this regularly. I will do my best to keep the limit to a hundred people at the wedding.”  
  
The heart raced much more than Dean could handle. A hundred people at their own wedding? To complete strangers aside from his own family members all surrounding him, that did not sound pleasing and having to put up with this nonsense.  
  
“Too many people, no.” He scowled.“No. Hell no.” He decided to walk straight home as he turned away from the car.  
  
Castiel did not like that. He grabbed a hold off Dean’s shoulder and Dean shoved his hand off. He was ready to hit his fiancée for touching him.  
  
“No.” he said sternly, “Don’t you dare.”  
The blue eyes narrowed, “You don’t dare walk away when we are discussing or arguing. I have told you that I am in charge.”  
Dean scoffed, “I’m not putting on some freakish party to entertain people I don’t know. So forget it! A hundred people? Way too many people, nah huh.” He went around Castiel, trying to walk away, “And don’t touch me.” He warned.  
  
Castiel didn’t listen and grabbed him by the shoulder. Only within seconds, he was now flat on his back to the ground. The pain shot up his back side and he saw Dean hovering over him angrily.  
  
“Don’t you ever think you can lay your damn hands on me.” He turned away and headed home.  
  
Dean didn’t care that it was a long walk. He was fuming and breathing heavily. He was mentally cursing and hating that Novak already. He muttered about how this wedding was stupid. All the work and requirements.  
  
A soft roaring engine was nearing and getting louder as it got closer. The heat radiating off easily behind Dean to the side of him. He could recognize the car color and did not dare to look.  
  
“Dean.” Demanded, “We need to discuss this.”  
  
Dean did not move his eyes towards him. He refused to accept anything. He kept on walking.  
  
“Dean!” He was shocked to be ignored and did not approve, “We need to be having our wedding taken care of! We’re being depended on!”  
  
Dean froze. Which caused Castiel to slam his brakes, causing it to set off signals on the dashboard, and Dean recognized those common issues. He scoffed. However, Castiel ignored that and got out of the car as Dean jerked his head at him.  
  
“Depended on?” Annoyed, “I’ve been depended on for years and I’ve had it.” Voice rose bitterly.  
  
The blue eyes widened to see a side of Dean. With such anger inside of Dean and how strong it was, there was something he couldn’t recognize for this anger.  
  
“Why were you depended on for years?”  
Dean stared at the man, “My dad,” A bitter taste tone, “…wasn’t really making sure how we both were taken care of. He shuffled all that parenting shit onto me since I was four. Since…” He couldn’t even say it.  
  
There was a hint of sadness to the end. Castiel now understood why Dean was vocal from the first day…John made a decision that Dean didn’t ask for.  
  
“Oh.” His shoulders eased down, “I apologize…you are overwhelmed. However, you can’t just walk off easily. I can’t do this alone. Neither can you. I understand your brother is your main responsibility, but I assure you that you will not need to do anything alone anymore.”  
  
Dean lifted his eyes over to the man, seeing the expression having changed on Castiel. The way he was considering his emotions and situation being placed between them. He felt like he could breathe in a little more.  
  
“I hardly ever socialize. I don’t do crowds. Not my thing.” He simply put, “If this wedding is happening, I don’t need some exhaustion to worry about. I want it simple and over with.”  
  
Castiel nodded and guided Dean towards the car. However, Dean walked up in front of the car and popped up the hood. He was doing something to his car and Castiel didn’t understand what he was doing.  
  
“Dean, what are you doing…?”  
“You slammed the brake too hard. Fluids can leak and you won’t be able to drive, especially if you have that ABS code on the dash. It will be an issue and neither of us will be getting home easily.” He muttered about how reckless slamming on the brakes, especially cars needing time to stop and not immediate.  
  
Castiel held himself up and hadn’t thought about his hasty stop impacting the car. It wasn’t an issue, but he wasn’t particularly worried. He watched Dean doing mechanical work on the car for a good fifteen minutes and thoroughly checking through the functions. He didn’t care whether the clothes would get dirty or damaging. The focus on scanning through details with his own eyes rather than needing a device to figure out what was wrong. He got down on the ground to check the underneath.  
  
Once he located the source, he tuned up the issue and the signal on the dashboard vanished instantly. Castiel was impressed with keeping this all under half an hour. Then, Dean helped himself into the passenger seat and crossed his arms.  
  
“Just get me back home.” He muttered.  
  
Castiel sighed, but took Dean straight back to the old and small house that Sam and Dean grew up in. Dean got out of the car as they arrived and went straight into the house. Castiel watched him head into the house and was left to his own thoughts. He didn’t grasp well what happened, but the way Dean fixed up his car and took care of it without expecting anything. He grew up knowing people wanted something in return. He decided to be prepared to expect something from Dean.  
  
Castiel drove away and took care of what he needed to do for the day.  
  
Dean headed into the house, took off the suit, and tossed it into the laundry basket. He crashed into the bed and found himself out cold.   
  
There’s a loud door opening and closing. Dean heard and got up to go see who it was. It was Sam, who seemed to be livid and covered in all sparky glitters all over him. The young teenager was not happy about the mess all over. That certainly popped Dean’s eyes up quickly.  
  
“Whoa whoa, there, stay right there kiddo.” He couldn’t help it, but grinned.  
Sam scowled, “Let me go take a shower.” He snipped.  
Dean chortled a little, “Before you do, what happened? Because I seriously didn’t think you’d come home looking like a princess.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it…” Averted his eyes.  
  
That has Dean grinning away as he was trying not to laugh, but seeing him all glittered up. Sam shook his head and darted out the room. He rushed right into the bathroom and Dean couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst into laughing hysterically and trying to stop, but the sight of Sam was nothing he saw him in before. All the years he took care of Sam, this was unusual circumstances.  
  
Sam was not happy with Dean. 


End file.
